sonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sony Pictures Animation
| industry = Animated film industry | products = | owner = | num_employees= 50 (2013) | First Appearance = Open Season | parent = Sony Pictures | homepage = http://www.sonypicturesanimation.com/ }} Sony Pictures Animation is an American animated film production company owned by Sony Pictures Entertainment, founded in May 2002. It works closely with Sony Pictures Imageworks, which handles digital production. Theatrical releases are distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing under their Columbia Pictures label, and direct-to-video releases are distributed by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. The studio's first feature film, Open Season, was released in 2006, followed by a series of direct-to-video sequels. Other work includes The Smurfs film series and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. History In 2001, Sony Pictures Entertainment considered selling off its visual effects facility Sony Pictures Imageworks. After failing to find a suitable buyer, and having been impressed with the CGI sequences created for Stuart Little 2, and seeing the box office success of Shrek and Monsters, Inc., SPI was reconfigured to become an animation studio. Astro Boy, which had been in development at Sony since 1997 as a live-action film, was set to be SPI's first all-CGI film. In May 2002, Sony Pictures Animation was established to develop characters, stories and movies, with SPI taking over the digital production while maintaining its visual effects production. Meanwhile, SPI produced two short films, The ChubbChubbs! and Early Bloomer, as a result of testing its strengths and weakness in producing all-CG animation. On its first anniversary, Sony Pictures Animation announced a full slate of animated projects in development: Open Season, an adaptation of a Celtic folk ballad Tam Lin, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, Surf's Up, and a feature length version of the short film The ChubbChubbs!. Its first feature film is Open Season, released in September 2006, which became Sony's second-highest-grossing home entertainment film in 2007 and spawned two direct-to-video sequels. Its second feature film, Surf's Up was released in June 2007, and was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, and won two Annie Awards. A motion-captured animated film, Neanderthals, written and produced by Jon Favreau, was cancelled sometime in 2008, after four years in development. SPA's first 3D movie since the IMAX 3D release of Open Season, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, was released in September 2009, and was nominated for four Annie Awards including Best Animated Feature. The Smurfs (2011) was the studio's first CGI/live-action hybrid and its most successful release. SPA's parent company Sony Pictures Entertainment has partnered in 2007 with Aardman Animations to finance, co-produce and distribute feature films. Together, they produced a computer-animated film, Arthur Christmas (2011), and The Pirates! Band of Misfits (2012), Sony's first stop-motion film, although made entirely by Aardman. Sony's latest release, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2, directed by Cody Cameron and Kris Pearn, was released in September 2013. SPA has since signed Genndy Tartakovsky to a long-term deal with the studio to develop and direct original films. The studio is currently working on Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015), a completely-animated Smurfs film (2016), and Popeye (2016). It has many other projects in development, including Kazorn and the Unicorn, Genndy Tartakovsky's Can You Imagine? Lauren Faust's Medusa, and a live-action/stop-motion film Superbago. On November 3, 2014 they have made a deal with Cartoon Hangover to create "GO! Cartoons". According to Kristine Belson, president of Sony Pictures Animation, the studio produces films on 1:1 development-to-production ratio, meaning that the studio puts films into development as much as it places films in production, unlike other animation studios. The studio also currently has plans to produce adult animated content for digital platforms. Filmography Feature films Released films |8% |- |16 |''Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation'' |13th July 2018 |None |$100 million |90% |- |17 |''Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween'' |19th October 2018 |Original Film, Scholastic Entertainment, Silvertongue Films |$20 million |67% |- |18 |Spider-Man: Into Spider Verse |14th December 2018 |Marvel, Arad Productions, Pascal Pictures, Lord Miller Productions |$90 million |100% |- |19 |The Wish Dragon |26th July 2019 |Beijing Sparkle Roll Media Corporation Flagship Entainment Group Boss Collabororation |$67 million | |- |20 |Cats vs. Dogs |27th December 2019 |None | | |- |21 |The Mitchells vs. the Machines |10th January 2020 |Lord Miller Productions | | |- |22 |Peter Rabbit 2 |7th February 2020 |Olive Bridge Entainment, Animal Logic, 2.0 Entainment Screen Austraila,screen NSW | | |- |23 |ALF |3rd April 2020 |The Kerner Entainment Company | | |- |24 |Popeye |24th July 2020 |None | | |- |25 |Ghostbusters: Ghost City |25th September 2020 |None | | |- |26 |Vivo |6th November 2020 |None | | |- |27 |Harold and the Purple Crayon |8th January 2021 |Scholastic, Overbrook Entertainment | | |- |28 |Rabbids |26th February 2021 |Ubisoft, Stoopid Monkey Studios | | |- |29 |Medusa |16th April 2021 |None | | |- |30 |Peter Rabbit 3 |4th February 2022 |Olive Bridge Entainment, Animal Logic, 2.0 Entainment Screen Austraila, screen NSW | | |- |31 |The Web Ghost Pi Po Pa Movie |August 11, 2022 |TV Tokyo With The Participation of Spacetoon Disney Channel Japan Studio Hibari Mattel Rovio Entertainment Kerokero Ace Samg Animation Marvel Studios |$90 million |200% |- |32 |Cloudy with the chance of Meatballs 3 |23rd September 2022 |None | | |- |33 |Tonka Trucks |4th November 2022 |Hasbro | | |- |34 |Untitled film |31st March 2023 |None | | |- |35 |Dog Man |2nd June 2023 |None | | |- |36 |The Emoji Movie 2: The Digital Part |7th March 2025 |None |$34 million |456% |- |37 |Mountain Everest |26th September 2025 |None |$89 million |345% |- |38 |The Star 2 |3rd April 2026 |Affirm Films, Walden Media |$56 million |34% |- |39 |Spider Man 2 |19th September 2026 |Marvel |$56 million |45% |- |40 |Goosebumps 3: Tricks and Treats |21st October 2026 |Original Film |$56 million |46% |- |41 |Smurfs: It's a Wonderful Smurf |28th May 2027 |The Kener Entainment Company |$89 million |90% |- |42 |The Star 3: The Final Chapter |27th August 2027 |Affirm Films, Walden Media |$78 million |45% |- |43 |Spider Men 3: The Final Chapter |7th January 2028 |Marvel |$98 million |90% |- |44 |Peter Rabbit 4: The Final Chapter |4th February 2028 |Olive Bridge Entainment, Animal Logic, 2.0 Entainment Screen Austraila, screen NSW |$89 million |67% |- |45 |Goosebumps 4: The Final Chapter |10th March 2028 |Original Film |$568 million |90% |- |46 |The Web Ghost Pi Po Pa Movie 2: The Final Chapter |31 July 2028 |TV Tokyo With The Participation of Spacetoon, Disney Channel Japan, Studio Hibari, Mattel, Rovio Entertainment, Kerokero Ace ,DreamWorks Animation Samg Animation, Marvel Studios |$800 million |600000% |- |45 |align= right | The Emoji Movie 3: Emojis are I-pads |14th December 2028 |None |$98 million |89% |}'''' = Medusa Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Columbia TriStar Category:Sony subsidiaries Category:Companies Category:Production Companies Category:Sony pictures animation Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Computer animation Category:Logos